


hidden in plain sight

by LilytheFlower



Series: Unless? (YouTube/Minecraft/Twitch AU, English) [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Reveal, Social Media, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower
Summary: It's fun how two thirds of their fanbase don't know that they are actually dating.
Relationships: Flo Bones/George Cubbins
Series: Unless? (YouTube/Minecraft/Twitch AU, English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864903
Kudos: 5





	hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've wanted to do stuff for this AU for a long time, but school has started and I'm busy :(  
> I have some things already planned out, though! For now, have this oneshot. Not proofread, maybe will do it at some point.

It's fun how two thirds of their fanbase don't know that they are actually dating.

They have been on YouTube for longer than Lockwood, or Kipps, or Holly. Both Flo and George had started their channels almost five years ago, back when they both were seventeen; their first collab happened a year after and was very awkward, and six months later they started dating. 

The thing is, their channels have only blown up – all thanks to Kipps, really – around two years after that. So, naturally, new people assume that they are just good friends, because neither Flo nor George are fond of public displays of affection, and the Twitter post announcing their relationship is buried somewhere in Flo's profile under all the jokes and cursed pictures.

But sometimes they forget about it.

Like now, because it's sunset and George is sitting on a windowsill, and he's laughing and his hair is golden in the late summer rays. Flo looks at him and thinks he's the prettiest person she's ever seen. But of course, she doesn't say this and instead opts for "Move, you nerd," as she sits down next to him with a coffee cup in her hand, double espresso with five spoons of sugar and caramel sauce. You know, the good stuff.

George laughs some more and then starts telling her about the code he's been working on, and Flo doesn't really know much about coding, but it's so good to just see his eyes when he's talking about something he's passionate about. It's like he transforms in front of her eyes.

And then he abruptly stops and just stares at her, and she almost asks what's wrong, but then he blurts out:

"Your hair is like... Glowing. It's like golden, or something. Like a halo."

"Yeah," Flo breathes out. "Yours is the same."

"Can I take a picture?" he asks, and she nods. George takes out his phone and she stares at the camera, half-smile frozen on her lips. He smiles at her too and shows her the photos.

"Oh. I actually look good for once." She thinks how she hasn't posted any pictures of herself for like a month at this point. "You can post them, I guess?" 

So George posts them on Twitter with a caption " _gf looks pretty neat_ ".

His mentions are chaos five minutes later.

Flo checks her Twitter and doubles over with laughter.

_Are they dating? How? When?_

"Oh God, Flo," George giggles too. "Do they actually not know?"

Flo quickly starts an Instagram Live from her own phone. The chat instantly goes at the speed of light, all the same questions: when have they started dating, how. She can even see messages congratulating them and it makes her laugh even harder.

"Oh, yeah, hi guys," George waves at the camera. "I don't know how, but I guess many of you didn't know about us dating? Yeah, it's been going on for three and a half years."

"Wow," Flo jokes, "can't believe I've been putting up with you for this long."

"Oh, shut up!" George nudges her with his shoulder, but his eyes are filled with inexplicable fondness.

The chat collectively goes "awww".

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new Twitter account - itshanahello! If you want to talk about this AU, please message me, I love talking about it :)


End file.
